Scapegoat
by Grey Cho
Summary: Siapa yang berharap menjadi kambing hitam? Tak akan ada. Dijadikan kambing hitam sama saja dijadikan tumbal atas kesalahan yang bahkan tidak pernah diperbuat. [AR]


"Ran mati karena melindungimu!"

"Ini semua salahmu!"

"Kenapa harus gadis itu yang hidup?"

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

For Fuyu Rie

ShinShi

"Kapan … kapan aku pernah mengatakan bahwa nyawaku lebih berharga dibanding nyawanya?"

 **Scapegoat**

Kasus terbesar yang menggemparkan beberapa negara, termasuk Jepang, kini resmi ditutup. Tersangka dari kasus tersebut telah menerima hukuman setimpal. Masyarakat yang sekian tahun ke belakang diresahkan dengan banyaknya perkara kriminal buah perbuatan organisasi tersebut lamat-lamat bisa menghirup ketenangan. Sistem keamanan Jepang diperketat. Imigrasi diawasi sedemikian rupa. Pelabuhan dan bandara dilengkapi alat-alat canggih yang bisa merekam peristiwa dan mencegah beberapa kemungkinan terduga.

Bayaran atas kedamaian yang diperoleh tidaklah murah. Ada sosok-sosok tumbang di baliknya dan Ran Mouri menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Namanya kini hanya bisa dijumpai di pusara ketika sang gadis telah menjemput alam sana. Dia mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi sosok Shiho Miyano. Peluru yang melesat begitu cepat hanya menyisakan strategi lemah. Tak ada pilihan. Jika Ran tidak tangkas menghalangi peluru tersebut, nama Shiho yang kini berada di nisan. Mereka semua merasakan kehilangan. Shiho dan terlebih, Shinichi. Shinichi hadir di prosesi pemakaman, menopang tubuh ringkihnya dengan lutut yang gemetar. Lain hal dengan sang korban yang berhasil diselamatkan, yakni Shiho. Gadis itu harus menjalani serangkaian perawatan karena mendapat luka tusukan dan tembakan di kedua pahanya. Terus terang, kondisi demikian bukanlah alasan untuk melalaikan satu upacara penguburan seorang teman. Shiho masih bisa pergi ke sana usai pemeriksaan, berbekal pemandu dan kursi roda. Gadis itu hanya mengakali, mencari pengalihan. Dia hanya tidak mampu menatap makam segar di depannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin berada di sekitar orang lain yang merasa kehilangan dengan kematian Ran.

Sekian minggu, Shiho menghabiskan waktunya untuk masa pemulihan. Dia belajar berjalan, belajar menjalani kehidupan yang sesungguhnya tak lagi dia harapkan. Dia menolak keluar, sekadar merasakan terik mentari memberi kehangatan. Dia menolak berbincang, sekadar basa-basi ringan. Dia menolak kunjungan, menolak siapa pun yang mengidamkan pertemuan dengannya.

Hingga suatu hari, pintu ruang inap Shiho didobrak seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Pemuda itu memberikan bentakan, menyadarkan Shiho bahwa kematian Ran adalah keputusan sang gadis. Bahwa kehidupan Shiho saat ini bukanlah kesalahan yang patut disesalkan. Shiho harus hidup demi usia yang Ran wariskan.

Ucapan sang pemuda bernama Shinichi lantas membuat Shiho menyusun rencana kehidupannya. Dia menjajaki dunia luar. Dia kini bisa berjalan. Pada akhirnya, Shiho memilih meninggalkan Jepang dan bertolak ke Jerman.

* * *

Shinichi, mahasiswa kriminologi semester tiga, tengah duduk di kursi santai di kediaman megahnya. Tangan sang pemuda mengetikkan huruf demi huruf, menyusun pesan. Beberapa tahun telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Shiho dan keduanya masih sering berkomunikasi via _email_. Meski bukan seorang penyanyi opera bersuara merdu, Shinichi kerapkali bersenandung sembari berbalas pesan. Dia bersyukur karena Shiho kini telah melanjutkan kehidupan. Dari pesan yang mereka berdua saling kirimkan, Shinichi tahu bahwa Shiho pun melanjutkan pendidikan sebagai mahasiswa farmasi.

Gadis itu banyak berkisah tentang kehidupan barunya, bagaimana dia berkenalan dengan teman baru dan berkeliling Munich. Shinichi tertawa ketika pesan bernada sarkasme diterimanya. Shiho menyuruhnya untuk mencari kekasih. Hal tersebut berawal dari pertanyaan Shiho yang heran kenapa Shinichi bisa begitu cepat membalas pesan darinya dan Shinichi mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki banyak waktu luang. Semenjak memutuskan berkonsentrasi pada perkuliahan (meskipun sebagian besar waktunya digunakan untuk berkirim pesan), pemuda yang merupakan detektif muda nomor satu di Jepang itu menurunkan penerimaan kasus untuk diselesaikan. Dia yang dalam satu bulan bisa menangani puluhan kasus, kini hanya terbatas untuk tiga sampai lima kasus. _Apotoxin_ 4869 dan penawar yang diminumnya memberikan kelainan, membuat tubuh sang pemuda menjadi lebih lemah. Oleh karenanya, Shinichi bersyukur karena Shiho baik-baik saja, bahkan masih bisa mengejeknya macam-macam.

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak pernah melewatkan satu bulan tanpa berziarah ke makam gadis dambaan. Dia selalu mengunjungi Ran, menghadiahkan doa untuk gadis yang kini hidup dalam keabadian. Setiap berada di sini, mau tak mau benak Shinchi melanglang buana ke masa lampau, menayangkan rekaman kebersamaan dengan Ran. Jika ditanya, apakah dia merasa sedih dengan meninggalnya Ran? Iya, Shinchi merasa sedih. Jika ditanya, apakah kematian Ran membuatnya terpukul? Iya, dia sangat terpukul. Namun, menunjukkan kedua rasa yang tidak dapat diusir dalam waktu lama tersebut hanya akan semakin membuat Shiho menjadi kambing hitam atas peristiwa yang telah terjadi.

Shinichi tidak ingin semakin membebani Shiho. Gadis itu telah kehilangan segalanya dan saat dia bisa memulai lembar baru, Shinichi tak ingin merobek lembaran tersebut.

"Ran, Shiho saat ini telah bahagia. Dia menjalani kehidupan di Jerman, memiliki teman, dan tak pernah habis menceritakan kesehariannya kepadaku. Kadang aku berpikir, apakah kau akan merasa iri dengan Shiho? Namun, aku tahu, lebih dari siapa pun, kau tidak akan merasa iri. Kau tidak akan menyesali pilihanmu. Beristirahatlah yang tenang, Ran. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan kebahagiaan bagi Shiho."

* * *

Tawa mengisi ruangan Shinchi. Tawa itu tidak pernah absen ketika sang pemuda membaca pesan dari Shiho. Gadis itu selalu menasehatinya satu topik yang sama, seputar melewatkan hari demi hari lebih berarti dengan orang lain, kekasih misalnya. Namun, Shinichi selalu berguyon bahwa kekasihnya akan cemburu jika tahu dirinya sering berkirim pesan dengan gadis lain. Shiho kembali membalas dan menantang sang pemuda bahwa mereka tidak perlu berkirim pesan jika Shinchi telah berpacaran. Sang pemuda berambut hitam termangu sejenak. Benar apa yang Shiho katakan. Kenapa mereka masih berkirim pesan? Kenapa dirinya tidak berusaha mencari pengganti Ran? Sebegitu besarkah rasa cintanya pada Ran ataukah sang pengganti telah ada tanpa dia sadari?

Pesan kali ini kembali dikirimkan bersamaan dengan lampiran foto. Shiho selalu memperlihatkan bumantara dengan sisi-sisi dedaunan yang terpotret. Gadis itu menambahkan keterangan di bagian atas foto bahwa foto tersebut merupakan foto pemandangan dari luar kelasnya. Indah. Sangat indah. Keindahan itulah yang menelusup relung Shinichi dan membuatnya berinisiatif memperbaharui paspor, bermaksud menyusul gadis berambut senada batang pohon.

* * *

Siulan menarik perhatian orang-orang, menatap wajah asing yang berbeda dari mereka. Pemuda itu adalah Shinichi. Pemuda yang kini baru saja tiba di Jerman, hendak memberikan sebuah kunjungan. Dia membawakan beberapa oleh-oleh khas Jepang, berpikir barangkali Shiho akan merindukan panganan yang sukar ditemukannya di sini. kunjungan ini tentu saja berupa kejutan. Pemuda itu berkirim pesan seperti biasa, tidak memberikan indikasi kedatangan. Biar saja. Shinichi ingin melihat wajah Shiho yang terkaget-kaget. Ah, rasanya sudah tidak sabar.

Bagi seorang detektif sepertinya, mencari lokasi bukanlah hal sulit. Dia tidak perlu bertanya di mana Shiho tinggal. Foto pemandangan dari luar kelas yang Shiho kirimkan telah menjadi jejak yang secepatnya akan dia temukan. Menyamakan pemandangan di potret dan di realita adalah hal mudah. Shinichi yang sampai dini hari memiliki waktu hingga siang hari, melihat ke angkasa dengan pancarona sama seperti yang ada di foto.

'Langit yang mengarah ke utara dengan pepohonan yang berbaris.' Shinichi mengarahkan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan, mencari deretan pepohonan.

Dia bahkan tidak melupakan bentuk dan jumlah ranting yang tampak. Sang pemuda terus berjalan, menelusuri seluk-beluk keramaian. Ponsel di tangannya terangkat sesekali, menyamakan posisi. Hingga mentari kian menjulang tinggi, pemuda itu masih terus berdiri mengayuh kaki. Bola mata Kudo muda membulat ketika ponsel terangkat ke udara. Pemandangan yang ada di ponsel dan dilihatnya kini sama, memberitahukan bahwa dia berada di dekat kampus sang gadis.

Gadis yang kerapkali menolak memberitahukan nama kampus dan kediamannya itu. Dengan antusias, Shinichi berbalik badan, hendak mencuri pandang bangunan tempat Shiho melanjutkan pendidikan. Namun, sang pemuda kembali dibuat bungkam.

Bukanlah bangunan universitas yang menyambut penglihatan, hanya ada sebuah bangunan putih yang tak asing baginya.

"Rumah sakit …?"

Pemuda bernama Shinichi lantas bergegas masuk ke dalam. Jantungnya memompa cepat. Shiho selalu mengirimkan foto ini dengan keterangan yang sama; pemandangan dari luar kelas. Pemuda detektif itu berharap bayangan buruknya tidak akan menjadi nyata. Dia berharap seorang suster tidak akan mengiyakan bahwa ada seorang pasien bernama "Shiho Miyano" di sini.

"Iya, Tuan. Ada pasien bernama Shiho di sini."

Kaki Shinichi melangkah tak sabar. Usai diberitahu nomor ruangan, pemuda itu beranjak tanpa basa-basi. Dahinya berkerut, alisnya bertaut. Dia membuka pintu berwarna putih dengan kasar, tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat sepunggung duduk di atas ranjang. Wajahnya yang semula menghadap ke arah luar, kini menatap Shinichi penuh keterkejutan. Tubuhnya ringkih, tatapannya sayu. Shinichi bahkan bisa melihat tulang-belulang yang menonjol dari tubuh sang gadis.

"S-Shinichi?"

"Apanya yang melanjutkan pendidikan? Apanya yang sering berjalan-jalan bersama teman? Apanya yang pemandangan dari luar kelas?"

Shiho adalah pembohong. Dia tidak benar-benar dalam kondisi baik. Melebihi Shinichi, efek mengkonsumsi apotoxin 4869 dan penawar jauh lebih kentara. Shinichi masih bisa bergerak meski lebih dibatasi. Namun setidaknya, dia tidak setiap saat menjadi penghuni kamar inap. Namun, Shiho tidak demikian. Gadis itu telah mengorbankan dirinya. Dia tidak akan menjadikan orang lain atau hewan sebagai kelinci percobaan. Setiap penawar yang Shiho buat, baik dalam wujud Shiho maupun masih dalam wujud Ai, adalah hasil uji coba terhadap dirinya sendiri. Banyak produk gagal yang dia telah telan demi mencukupi kebutuhan Shinichi dan mengembalikan kondisi tubuh mereka ke asalnya. Kenapa sang pemuda baru menyadari hal itu sekarang? Shiho selalu mengejeknya, menggodanya hingga kesal. Namun, di balik semua itu, gadis itu telah banyak berkorban. Dia mengorbankan waktu untuk bereksperimen membuat penawaran. Dia mengorbankan diri untuk menjadi kelinci penelitian.

Kini, tubuhnya menerima imbalan.

Shiho bukanlah kambing hitam. Dia tidak pernah meminta dilindungi. Dia tidak pernah meminta siapa pun untuk mati. Shinichi-lah yang harusnya paling mengerti. Shinichi-lah yang seharusnya mencurigai setiap kata-kata menyenangkan yang Shiho kirimkan. Shinichi harusnya sadar ketika gadis itu menolak mengirimkan foto dirinya, ada kejanggalan di sana. Shinichi menolak tahu. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Shiho baik-baik saja. Bahwa Shiho harus baik-baik saja.

Pemuda detektif itu berlari, menarik kepala Shiho untuk bersandar di dadanya. Tak ada yang tahu sampai kapan perpanjangan usia diberlakukan. Tak ada yang tahu sampai kapan tubuh kurus kering itu masih bisa bertahan. Namun, berapa lama pun itu, sebentar apa pun itu, Shinichi telah membulatkan niatan. Dia akan menetap di Jerman, menemani gadis berambut cokelat yang berusaha keras melanjutkan kehidupan.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
